Of Sweethearts and Hitwomen
by Echoing Fantasy
Summary: AU. Fem!Reborn. Fem!Tsuna. An upstart Family attempts to hire Reborn to kill the Vongola Decima. Things don't go so well after that. R27. Oneshot.


_Of Sweethearts and Hitwomen_

"We want you to kill Vongola Decima."

Reborn looked up from the papers she'd been reading and arched one eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?" She asked, as though she'd misheard, although that was one, impossible with her level of training, and two, an insult to her title.0

The Boss of the __famiglia __who'd hired her, Chenley, and his two best men looked at her. The underlings wore fox-grins on their faces, while the Boss himself seemed caught between fixing to smile and fixing to panic. He finally seemed to settle on the former. "The Vongola Decima. I'm ordering you to kill her."

There were not many lines one could cross with Reborn. Despite her hair-trigger when it came to beating wayward pupils, nothing could make her truly upset unless it involved someone Reborn honestly and truly loved and trusted. These men had managed to cross one such line, and in a handful of seconds after hearing the words, Reborn found herself blinking the vivid red haze away from her vision.

__Arrogance.__

Reborn put the papers aside and cocked her head, as though considering. "Vongola Decima. The same Vongola Decima who came from Japan? The same Vongola Decima that has seven Guardians, and currently has most of the Underworld under her thumb? The Vongola Decima that, were she to be killed, it would spell the end of the mafia world as we know it, simply because her allies would want the names and heads of whoever killed her, as well as those who ordered the kill? __That __Vongola Decima?"

Chenley frowned. "Surely she can't be that popular. She's a __woman.__"

Reborn's eyebrow raised again. "And what exactly do you think __I __am, shit-for-brains?"

"Sounds to me like you're an arrogant bitch who doesn't know her place!" Goon Number One snarled, reaching for the gun in his breast pocket. Rolling her eyes, Reborn called up Leon and shot his hand, causing him to scream and drop the weapon.

"Cute," she drawled, "but no."

Ignoring the scuffle between his men and the hitwoman before him, Chenley went on. "What I mean is, female bosses aren't that strong. They can't take the strain of handling a large __famiglia __under their command. Besides that, do you __really __think a man is going to want anything to do with her? Men of the mafia, we prefer our women softer, sweeter than what she claims to be."

The red haze was back, and this time Reborn felt no inclination to stop it. Because more than anyone, she knew that Tsuna was softer and sweeter than any female the mafia could hope to offer. Women of the mafia were manipulative, bred and raised to tie bonds between __famiglie, __to be sold and traded like cattle to the highest or strongest bidder. Tsuna came a world far beyond that, a world that had thrown its hardest challengers at her and still lost. She was braver, stronger, and more beautiful than anything else the world could offer, enough that even Reborn was brought down before her.

(She'd gone willingly, of course. Who would fight a lover that adored her as much as Tsuna?)

Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Reborn nodded slowly, as if agreeing to his point of view. Chenley beamed, evidently pleased with her.

It was at that moment Reborn chose to aim his gun at him and blow his head off.

"Sorry," she sneered as the men screamed, killing intent swamping the room to terrify them. One man had already pissed himself. "I don't make deals with fuckers who go after my __wife.__"

And she opened fire on them.

* * *

><p>Tsunako had just finished off the last of her paperwork when the door to her office opened up, and the smell of cigarettes and cologne wafted through. "Welcome home Rebo—-<em><em>oooh my god what happened to you?!"<em>_

"Love," Reborn started to say, but Tsuna was already out of her chair and leaping over her expensive desk, reaching out to pat Reborn's bloody and torn clothes, trying to find the wound. Her eyes blazed orange, and the fire on her forehead was flickering erratically with her anger.

"__Who __hurt you? I'll tear the sonnava bitches apart! Which __famiglia __was it? Do I need to call Ryohei? How many wounds do you have? Are you going to need stitches? Should I call Shamal?!"

Exasperated with her lover's fretting, Reborn seized the front of Tsuna's suit and brought her up into a heated kiss and quieted her lover down nicely. After a few seconds Tsuna had melted against her and was returning the kiss, if somewhat gently.

Licking her lips (she'd never get tired of the taste of Tsuna), she examined her flushed lover with a smile. "It's not my blood, darling. I'm not wounded. Not even a scratch."

Orange eyes roved over her, flickering back to brown as indecision hit her. "You're certain? Not even a papercut?"

Affection filled Reborn up like a balloon. __This __was why she loved Tsuna, and why she didn't mind the questions and concerns at the end of the day. "No. Not even a papercut."

With that reassurance, the flame on Tsuna's forehead flickered out entirely, and the smaller Japanese girl flung herself at the hitwoman, smacking her fists against the broad shoulders. "Then __tell __me that next time! Do you have any idea how __terrified __I was? I-I thought I was going to have to call Lussuria and Shamal __and __Ryohei, there was so much blood on you! D-don't you __ever __scare me like that again, y-you hear me, Reborn?!"

Rather than tell her lover that that had been what she'd been __trying __to say, Reborn just brushed a kiss over Tsuna's forehead. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't have scared you so. Next time I'm going to come home bloody, I'll call first, okay?"

Once again, Tsuna sagged against her, anger and fright spent for the moment. When Reborn laid a hand over her neck though, she could still feel the pulse jack-hammering. "Okay."

Humming, Reborn wrapped her arms around the girl, gathering her close and taking her into their private bedroom. She peeled out of her bloody clothes and went to take a shower, leaving Tsuna sitting on the bed hugging a pillow to her chest.

When she came out of the shower, Tsuna seemed more composed. "So, who was it that made you so mad? And what's the cost of this killing going to be?"

Reborn toweled off and slid under the sheets, purring at the cool feel against her skin. She gathered Tsuna close to her. "Absolutely nothing. It was just a bunch of nobodies that decided to run their mouths about someone important to me. I lost my temper, that's all."

Tsuna frowned and pulled back a bit. "Who were they talking about?"

Even after all these years, Tsuna's naivete about her own worth was astounding. Reborn huffed and pulled her lover in for another kiss, which led to another longer kiss, which gradually led to Tsuna getting naked.

The conversation was forgotten not long after that.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

I really like doing these prompts. My readers are letting me have a chance to stretch my mind a bit and try new things. Hopefully this one turns out okay as well, since fem!characters aren't really something I write so much anymore.


End file.
